Secret Seeing
by xXItachisXAzulaXx
Summary: [Oneshot][Complete][Shorty] Sakura leaves Konoha on a mission, only to come upon Orochimaru and Kabuto. She gets caught, but Sasuke frees her months later. How will she think of this situation? [Complete]


Sakura leaped. The tree branches seemed to go further and further. Her chakra ran lower and lower. 

She was escaping.

Oh how she wished she could dream of this day! So many long months she was kept.  
As a toy, to that disgusting thing. The thing that hurt her and caused the thing she loved most to dissapear. The reason she had decided to become strong, yet she still fell behind.  
She hated him. Both of them.

The snake man, Orochimaru.

His apprentice. Sasuke.

She was held captive they're because of her venturing too close, and over hearing a conversion between Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sakura was only on a minor mission to retrieve a few flowers for studying. They, she presumed were very far in the forest.  
Oh how she wished she never accepted the mission from Tsunade.

She was 23.

Sasuke was 24.

He was obviously strong enough to keep her at bay if she ever tried to bring him back to Konoha.

Before any of this, he was presumed dead. When Tsunade announced it in her office she felt her heart drop.

Melt.

Tear.

Bleed.

Burst.

Scream.

Her inner self bauled.

Her heart broke.

It only meant that Sasuke had become Orochimaru's 'holder'.

She detested him.

Him and Sasuke.

Why? She didn't know. She just knew. Her feelings for him quickly were erased. She didn't want to love something that never existed.

Until she had heard that dearing conversion between the posseltounge and Kabuto.

Flash Back

"So the jinchuuriki has returned to Konohagakure, you say, Kabuto."he hissed.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. Uzumaki Naruto has returned from his training with Jiraiya."

"Yessss... So. When my dear old Akatsuki reveals themselves, Sasuke should be ready enough."

Sakura gasped. She was hiding in a nearby bush watching the two standing, staring at nothing above they're mansion. The plants she was sent to get fell from her hands and she fell back. She knew she would have to wait until they would atleast look away from her direction or leave before she could escape.

"And because he has accepted my training, he should make a fine holder. I will not only have the 'Sharingan', but I will also have even more power! What a treat. Sasuke only thinks of himself as powerful enough to overcome my old friend. Uchiha Itachi. Tsk, tsk."

"You are so cruel, Lord Orochimaru,"

"Hmmmm..."

Then she watched as they both dismissed themselves. She quickly gathered up her belongings--

She was hit in the back of the neck, all went black.

The last thing she heard were two blood boiling laughs, and one low grunt as she was hoisted over a shoulder.

- - - -

Sakura awoke. Her eyes felt heavy, her stomach was tight. Her throat was sore.

She tried to scream but couldn't. She had a moist towel shoved into her mouth.

She spat it out and was pulled into a coughing fit.

Her ankles and wrists bound together by a soft rope.

_'Where.. where am I?'_ she pondered.

Suddenly a large creaking sound was heard. She quickly shut her eyes.

Footsteps meekly walked forward. The sounds of the way the scuffing of the heel was made her heart twist. The scuff of a laid-back genin, that other then didn't care, but tried not to waste too much chakra on just walking.

The steps stopped a few feet in front of her face.

"Wake up." belowed a voice that had obviously matured.

**'SASUKE!!!! I'M AWAKE!!! LETS GET MARRIED!!!!!'**

_'SHUT UP!!! I don't want him to know I'm awake!!'_

She slowly opened one eye, the one closest to the ground.

Sakura saw who was speaking.

Twas Sasuke.

She opened both eyes, and stared.

He stared back.

After a few moments...

"What do you want, Sakura."

She couldn't believe it. So that Tsunade said wasn't true!!!!

"W-what do you m-mean? I was b-brought here.."

"I don't want to repeat myself."

He sighed and turned around.

She watched him walk away.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!"

He stopped before reaching the end of the stairs, for hearing his so familiar suffix.

He looked back,"Hn. What."

She only hoplessly looked at him with pleading eyes.

He closed his eyes and faced forward, then walked out the door.

And he was gone.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun...",she began to sob.

_'What has he done to you!?'_

He wasn't like this. He was never like this. He was more cold. More like Orochimaru.

He was the Uchiha Ice Prince.

His frozen heart couldn't be broken, or cracked, or even melted by anyone.

_'Not even me...'_

She hopelessly lay in a cold dungeon. She shivered.  
Crying after the person she loved. He never liked her. Never loved her.  
And he never will, now that he has turned to such a conclusion. And once he has reached his goal, than what would he do? Kill himself? He wouldn't be trusted.  
Tsunade would banish him, send him to exectution, or some other crazy solution.

He was forever caught in a circle.

A circle of problems.

That never ended.

And never had a beginning.

From the Uchiha disaster.

To his near death experience in the Land of Waves.

To leaving Konoha illegally.

Becoming a criminal.

For staying with a criminal.

For training with a criminal.

And after his goal is reached.

Where would he go?

No where.

**End FlashBack**

Now she was on the run. To escape.

Tsunade at Konoha had given up searching for Sakura with the ANBU.

_'Imagine how happy she'll be to see me.'_

Thought Sakura exstaticly.

She was kept with Orochimaru for seven months.

Seven months of torture.

Seven months of tears.

Seven months of watching Sasuke become stronger.

As he watched her...

She wished he had never seen him.

And that he had never seen her.

Sakura snapped herself back to reality as the gates of Konoha gave in to her seeing distance.

She would always remember that last thing he told her before he aloud her to escape.  
To come back home..

"Always remember Sakura. I'm always watching you. Don't go screwing things up again"  
then he pushed her out the mansion. To safety.

And she was home.

And she said to herself that she wouldn't tell anybody where she was, who she was with.

She'll just say she had amnesia.

_'Yeah, that's it. Amnesia.'_ she told herself.


End file.
